My Mistake
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Have you ever wanted to go back in time? Have you ever wanted to go back and change something? Have you ever regretted something which was so big?
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Mistake

Author: Remussweetie

Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.

* * *

My Mistake, Part 1-

Have you ever wanted to go back in time? Have you ever wanted to go back and change something? Have you ever regretted something which was so big?

I have. I have did something to ruin my life. I can't believe I did it. I was stupid. It was one of those moments where you aren't in the right state.

My name is Lily Evans by the way, and I'm going to tell you all about my big mistake.

* * *

Alright that was the introduction. Good, bad? Review and let me know. Later, Kelsey


	2. Part Two

**Title:** My Mistake

**Author:** Remussweetie

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and everything that you don't recognize.

* * *

My Mistake, Part Two-

_Lily's Point of view:_

I have always been a klutz. My homework is never done, I barely pass my classes, and I'm never on time. The only thing that I am good at is flying.

I love to fly. It's amazing. When I'm up there, everything just floats in the air. When I'm flying, all my troubles go away. I can forget about my problems and just be one with the wind. That's my problem. I always try to run away from my problems, (thats not her mistake) but I have a good reason, assure you.

* * *

_James Point of View: _

My name is James Potter. I'm perfect as many people say, but yes I do have my flaws. My mum died when I was three and my Dad died shortly after. As of now, I stay with my aunt. I'm a prankster, I love pulling pranks on anybody.

I'm also a lovesick fool. I'm in love with my best friend and she doesn't know it. And if I can help it, she never will.

* * *

_Please tell me if I should comtinue. That's all for now! Kelsey_


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Turns out I got a BIG Social Studies project. So in the next few days, I wont be updating. So around, lets say Thursday you'll have your new chapter! Im sorry!

Kelsey


	4. Part Three

My Mistake- Chapter 3

_Lily Point of View  
_I'm just sitting here, thinking. I do this a lot you know. And no matter how much I think, I always come back to my mistake. Back in third year, (take splace in 5th year by the way) I had a fight with a girl named Bella Black. Which led to my parents death. That's my mistake. I was dueling with her, turned her hair pink and she thretened me. I never took this seriously, I mean I AM Lily Evans, strong red head, but she meant it. A tear stremed down Lily's face as she put her diary away in a start of a new day.

* * *

Lily walked down the girls staircase to find Sirius waiting. "Lily! Thank god! I've been waiting!" 

"Sorry, what is it that you want?" She asked.

"Uh, this potions essay it's hard, and I need your help." Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sirius, this is due in like, an hour, you haven't started have you?" Lily asked amused.

"No, not at all." Remus came running down the stairs chasing after James who had his covers.

"PRONG GIVE EM BACK!" James stopped and they were face to face, yet there was the cair between them. Remus with his wand out and thretend James.

"Morning Remus, James." Lily acknoleged. Both of them stopped to wave hi to Lily and Sirius.

"Now Sirius, what about that essay?" Sirius smiled and started to explain.

"Hello Everyone." Laila Greene said.

"Hey Laila." Sirius and James said. Remus turned a shade of red, "Morning." Laila flashed her trademark smile.

Lily smiled knowing that Remus had a crush on Laila sence 4th year. "Hey." Lily said back to her best friend.

"Who wants brakefast?" Laila announced as walking to the door.

Sirius head shot up as the word 'brakefast' was heard. "Brakefast?" Sirius sprinted to the door and almost knocking down Laila in the process. Lily snickered, James followed and Remus went upstairs to go get ready.

* * *

Notes between Sirius and Laila 

_Hey Laila- you like Remus?_

**Do I? Uh, why?**

_Well Remus has said some things_

**Like what?**

_That, is confidential._

**You really want to know? Yes, yes I do.**

Sirius jumped with joy (not literally.) and threw a note at Remus that hit him in the head.

_Hey Moony_

Ow. You prat that hit me in the head. What do you want?

_Well it just so happens that Laila likes you back. So when's the weeding?_

Prat. 

"MR. BLACK. What did I just say?" The potions teacher asked. (Woman)

"That I look smashing this fine morning?" Sirius replied.

"10 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention." She said and turned back to lecturing.

"Now your partners for this class is as the following: Black,Evans Lupin, Greene Potter, Smith Sanpe,Malfoy ...(lalalala a bunch of other people.) You have an hour, start."

"Good luck Moony." Sirius said to Remus as he passed. Remus just scawled.

After a quarter of the hour given Remus read a note:

_Did you ask her?_

No. 

_You don't have much time! Right now is the perfect time!_

Fine, Fine. You're lucky I trust you.

"Hey Laila, um-uh I was...well..." Remus stuttered.

"You wanted to ask me out." Remus looked shocked. "Oh don't be so surprised, it's written all over your face. And yes." She went back to choping slugs. Remus just smiled and went back to work.

* * *

After Class: 

"So Remmy did you do it?" James asked after class walking down the hall.

"Yeah." Remus answered.

"YES!" Sirius shot his fist in the air. "Now Prongsie boy we need to get you and Ms. Evans together." Sirius said, his mind already working.

"Whatever you're planning Padfoot, stop. Lily and I are just friends alright? And never call me that again."

_Flashback_

"Now, turn over the cups and read the tea leaves." The professor said.

"Wow! Remmy! It says you will marry Laila and have littleones and let Sirius spoil them!" Sirius said.

"Let me see that!" Remus grabbed it out of Sirius. Remus eyes bulged out. "IT DOES!" Sirius laughed and put his wand away. (assuming he cast a spell to make it like that)

Over at Laila and James. "James, hullo? What does it say?" James snickered. "JAMES!" Laila yelled.

"Alright, alright. It says that you will fall in love with Remus have little kids and let Sirius spoil them." James replied like it was nothing. Laila took the cup and stared at it wide eyed.

"No it doesn't." She snapped back at James. "Dolt." Laila pouted.

"Hey Lily! It says 'beware of trust for it may miss lead you.'Whatever that means. But it's all rubish, just like you said." Her partner, a Ravenclaw girl said.

_End of Flashback_

_Lily's Diary- (past tense is is italics)_

_Dear Diary,  
Today was the worst. I was out by the lake, and Bella said something. I can't really remember. I threw a spell at her, making her hair pink. And then she shot me with another curse and thretned me to add me and my family to the list. Which meant, I'm next in Voldemort's kill people list. Bella is Sirius cousin and all, so I thought he could help out. It turns out that he was disowned. I'm scared. Very scared. I don't know what to do._

_Dear Diary,  
Dumbledor just told me, my parents died. They died, because of him. Bella wasn't kidding. If one thing is for sure, tea leaves are true. Well I must go to bed now. Hide the tears and put on a smile. _

end flashback-

Lily point of view.

I will never forget that day. Dumbledor just told me my parents died. It's been 2 years to this day, and I'm stronger than ever. I know that I can get through this. And I've got friends to prove it. Just ask James, Sirius, or anyone. This is how I became so popular. I put myself out there, thinking that I could fill the hole my parents left in my heart and replace it with others. But, it didn't work. No one can fill the space in my heart.

Everyone was at the lake during thir free period.

"Hey Lily?" Laila asked.

"Yeah?" Lily said staring into the icy blue water.

"What's it like?" She asked.

"What's what like?" Lily asked confused.

"Having no family." Laila said.

"It's hard to explain. There is always a feeling that you are lost, and that there is a whole in you heart. Why do you want to know anyways?" Lily replied.

"Just because." Laila looked away while the tears filled her eyes. She sniffled and wiped away a falling tear.

* * *

So everyone there is your chapter. Hope you enjoy! Kelsey 


	5. Chapter 5

**My Mistake- Chapter 5**

Laila walked down the hall, tears silently falling. She stopped at window, and stared out it. She sighed. She was so stressed out; she didn't know what to do. The threat of Voldemort was rising, and she was muggle born. Bella Black hated her, she was sure that her family was going to get killed, maybe even her. On top of that Remus Lupin was her boyfriend. Sure she was happy, but not as she thought. She looked at the full moon and walked back to her dormitory.

* * *

"Morning!" Lily said cheerfully. 

"What's got you so perky?" Laila asked.

"Nothing." Lily said as she brushed her hair.

Laila smiled. She knew Lily had a crush on James Potter, although Lily denied it. Laila got up and took a shower. She put some make-up on, and left for breakfast.

"Is everyone going to Hogsmead today?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Laila replied. "We have to go shopping for Christmas presents."

"Okay. Remus goes with Lily, Sirius goes with Laila and I'll go with Peter." James said.

Laila and Sirius walked down Hogsmead. Sirius likes Laila a lot actually. He never said anything in fear of Remus hating him.

"How are things with Remus?" Sirius asked.

"It's uh, fine." She replied, feeling uncomfortable. She liked Sirius, but couldn't brake Remus heart.

"Oh. Just fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." She replied.

They walked further and there was more silence. "So where do you want to go?" Sirius asked.

"Uh. I don't know. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said. This is aquard. he thought.

They both started to laugh hard and finally got back to being themselves.

"So, you really like Remus?" He asked.

She paused. "Yeah."

"Oh!You didn't answer right away! You don't!"

"Okay, so I don't." She admited.

"Then why are you going out with him?" He asked.

"I don't want to brae his heart." She said. "And besides, who would go out with me?"

"I would." Sirius said. "Did I just say that?"

Laila smiled. "Really?" She asked, and shoved him playfully.

"Yes." He said. They stopped and turned to each other.

"That's nice to know." She said. Sirius out his arms around her waist adn Laila put hers around his neck. First thing they knew was that they were kissing. Laila backed away.

"Remus-" She said. Sirius nodded in understanding and they kept walking.

* * *

"So Remus." Lily started. "What is it 2 months you and Laila have been going out?" 

"Yeah." He replied dully.

"Yeah? Thought you would be excited!" She said.

"Yeah but- I don't know I just don't like her as much." He said.

"Alright. I'll admit it Sirius has this thing for her. And frankly, I don't like her anymore. So- I might brake up with her."

* * *

They all met back up for Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. 

It was a bit aquard as Laila was inbetween Sirius and Remus. Lily of coarse, had been sitting next to Sirius and and James.

"Hey Lily will-" James suddenly stopped.

"Will I what?" She asked.

"Uh- go get some more Butterbeer?" He asked, and mentaly kicked himself.

"Sure." Lily smiled and James heart melted.

As Lily was out of sight, James banged his head on the table. muttering, "stupid, stupid me."

Sirius snickered, which earned a kick from Laila. "James? Prongs, you might just hurt youself." Sirius said.

"What is up with those names anyways? Padfoot? Wormtail? It's like pet names!" Laila said.

"That's on a need to know basis." Sirius said.

"And you do not need to know." James said again. Laila rolled her eyes.

"Hey James." Lily said. "James?" She asked, while James was banging his head on the table. He looked up. "Here you go." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He returned the smile.

* * *

"I am so stupid." James said when in Zonko's with Sirius and Remus. "All I had to say was, 'Lily will you be my girlfriend?' And I couldn't say that." James said picking up some dungbombs.

"Hey Moony grab some of those!" Sirius yelled. "Listen Prongs, you have a million other girl who would love you. Why Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we need those." James pointed for Sirius to pick up. "I don't know. She's not just some fan girl. She's different." James shrugged.

"Well, as I see it-" Sirius said pondering through the shop said, "you only like her because she's a challange."

* * *

Back in the common room that night, Lily stayed up late. She sat on the couch and started to draw.

"Hey Lils." Sirius said from behind her.

"Why are you up?" She asked. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." Lily said after a moment.

"Very funny." He said sitting down next to her. "Did you happen to know if a friend of yours likes me?" He asked.

"Sirius everyone except me and Laila likes you." She said.

"So, Laila doesn't like me?" He said sadining a bit.

"No, she's in love with you." Sirius face lit up. "Why was James beating himself up today?" She asked.

"Oh, he was going to ask you out." Sirius said standing up.

Lily stopped him and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know what goes on in that head of his. Not like I want to. But I think he sees you as a challange." Sirius said.

Lily's eyes started to tear up and Sirius continued, "He's not capable of loving. He's a player. Please, you thought he loved you? Poor girl." Sirius said and Lily ran up the stairs. "WAIT! LILY!"

"No!"

"Wait. Did you like him?" He asked.

"Does it look like it Black?" She said and dissapeared.

"Black?" He said and shrugged.

* * *

"Where were you? Nevermind." James said.

"I was talking to your Lily Flower."Sirius said.

"What did you say?" James asked.

"I said that you see her as a challange. That you wern't capable of loving, and a player." Sirius said.

"Why the hell would you say that?" James screamed.

"It's the truth." Sirius said.

"It's different with her!" James yelled.

"No, that's what you want to think." Sirius said, "Trust me I know."

"No Sirius, you DON'T know! Lily is different! We are different! I WANT to love someone! I don't want just a good snog."

"So you think all I want is a snog or a shag to be happy? That's not it!"

"Well it sure as hell seems like it. Maybe that's why Laila hates you!" James said.

"No she doesn't! Lily said that she's in love with me!"

"Whatever." James said and closed his curtans.

* * *

**I updated a bunch of my stories. Check them out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Mistake-**

That next morning, James came down the stairs just as Lily Evans was passing. "LILY!" He yelled. Lily just looked away. "Lily." He said and grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground while Lily stood over him. The whole tower by now was watching. "You listen James Potter. I put myself on the line for you." She looked at him. "And THIS is what I get." She walked out.

James could hear his heart brake. Everyone filed out of the common room, girls scowling at James, that was the end of his fan club and it was all him fault.

"Tough luck mate. Oh well, there's always other girls." Sirius said.

James became mad, and spitted out, "ITS YOUR BLOODY FAULT. AND THERE ISNT ANOTHER GIRL LIKE LILY. THAT'S IT, WE'RE THROUGH!" And stormed out of the common room.

**At breakfast **the Marauders were no more. Sirius sat on one end, while James sat on the other. Remus was in the middle not wanting to get on either side. James was mad at Sirius for pushing Lily Evans away. Sirius was mad at James, because he was mad at him and because there was more girls than Lily. He would seem irresponsible if he kept up with Girl of the Week.

Lily sighed. She broke James nose. That felt good though. She then was sad, she split the Marauders up. People were supposed to sympathize over her for her loss of James. But they were mad. She had split three best friends of all time up. She split two brothers up. She felt horrible.

**Lily looked for James** all over the place. "JAMES!" She yelled. James ignored her. "James." She said catching up. "Listen I'm sorry-"

James looked at her. "Save it Lily. Nothing can fix it now." And he wasn't just talking about them.

**Over the **next week, the Marauders were still mad at each other, and no pranks were pulled. It was quite, and no one liked it.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said after class. James made his way to the front, feet dragging. "Mr. Potter it has been awfully quiet the past few days. Whatever is going on with you and Mr. Black needs to stop."

James sighed. "It's no use Professor. He won't listen to me, I don't want to talk to Lily."

She smiled. "Is this about Ms. Evans?" She asked. James didn't respond. "Listen here Mr. Potter. No girl is worth breaking you two up. You are like brothers. Now, I will give you a detention."

James looked at her, "Why?"

She smiled. "It's been too quiet. It's an advance for when you and your friends get back together, you will perform a big prank." James smiled, and left in search of two people.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Mistake-**

That next morning, James came down the stairs just as Lily Evans was passing. "LILY!" He yelled. Lily just looked away. "Lily." He said and grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground while Lily stood over him. The whole tower by now was watching. "You listen James Potter. I put myself on the line for you." She looked at him. "And THIS is what I get." She walked out.

James could hear his heart brake. Everyone filed out of the common room, girls scowling at James, that was the end of his fan club and it was all him fault.

"Tough luck mate. Oh well, there's always other girls." Sirius said.

James became mad, and spitted out, "ITS YOUR BLOODY FAULT. AND THERE ISNT ANOTHER GIRL LIKE LILY. THAT'S IT, WE'RE THROUGH!" And stormed out of the common room.

**At breakfast **the Marauders were no more. Sirius sat on one end, while James sat on the other. Remus was in the middle not wanting to get on either side. James was mad at Sirius for pushing Lily Evans away. Sirius was mad at James, because he was mad at him and because there was more girls than Lily. He would seem irresponsible if he kept up with Girl of the Week.

Lily sighed. She broke James nose. That felt good though. She then was sad, she split the Marauders up. People were supposed to sympathize over her for her loss of James. But they were mad. She had split three best friends of all time up. She split two brothers up. She felt horrible.

**Lily looked for James** all over the place. "JAMES!" She yelled. James ignored her. "James." She said catching up. "Listen I'm sorry-"

James looked at her. "Save it Lily. Nothing can fix it now." And he wasn't just talking about them.

**Over the **next week, the Marauders were still mad at each other, and no pranks were pulled. It was quite, and no one liked it.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said after class. James made his way to the front, feet dragging. "Mr. Potter it has been awfully quiet the past few days. Whatever is going on with you and Mr. Black needs to stop."

James sighed. "It's no use Professor. He won't listen to me, I don't want to talk to Lily."

She smiled. "Is this about Ms. Evans?" She asked. James didn't respond. "Listen here Mr. Potter. No girl is worth breaking you two up. You are like brothers. Now, I will give you a detention."

James looked at her, "Why?"

She smiled. "It's been too quiet. It's an advance for when you and your friends get back together, you will perform a big prank." James smiled, and left in search of two people.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Mistake- The Fix**

"Hey Padfoot." James said sitting down to his mate in the common room.

"Prongs." Sirius acknowledged.

"Listen Sirius, I'm sorry. I should have never blown up on you like that. You're my mate, and no girl should ever come between us." He looked at Sirius who was listening. James smiled. "Your right. I do use girls. But not anymore. Lily she's different. I think she's the one Pad. Mates again?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute. "No." Then he smiled and laughed. "Just kidding. Yeah."

James smiled and ran out of the room in search of a girl with red hair and emerald eyes.

He ran back to the heads room and found her doing what else? Reading.

"Lily, hey I've been looking for you!" He said and jogged over to where she was sitting. She made no notice that he was there. "Well, I'm sorry."

Lily looked up from her book to look at James. "Sorry. You're sorry?" She laughed bitterly. "It's too late for apologies Potter." She stood and went to her room.

James looked at her, "Lily!" He yelled.

"What?" She sneered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I had some thinking, and Sirius is right. You just use girls. I doubt you like me." Lily said.

James was dumbfounded. "Your right, I don't like you. Lily, I love you." There he said it.

"I only wish I could say the same James. But a wish is simply a wish." She said and turned leaving James wide eyed.


End file.
